DNA vaccines contain genes encoding antigens, which upon administration to the host are expressed in situ leading to immune responses directed against the protein. This novel technology has proven to be a versatile and effective means of generating protective immunity including MHC Class I-restricted cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL), MHC Class II- restricted helper T cells, and antibodies. Recent advances in the field have been made in the areas of mechanisms by which DNA vaccines induce CTL responses, means to augment and manipulate specific types of responses, ways to more effectively deliver DNA vaccines, targeting antigens to various subcellular locations to alter the type of immune response, and adjuvanticity of the bacterial DNA sequences themselves. This meeting will bring together scientists who are using this powerful tool to further understand both how to direct antigen processing in order to generate or augment particular immune responses and how the form of antigen (including the presence of DNA sequences per se) affects immunogenicity. The meeting should also contribute significantly to the development of novel vaccine strategies.